Griefer (Redux)
by IndigoWerewolf
Summary: A redux of one of my old stories. When Lily Tanner suddenly finds herself in her favorite video game, she's naturally excited and confused. Not helping things are the psychotic Griefer constantly floating above her head and the new mobs she doesn't recognize. Will she become the greatest Crafter Minecraftia has ever known, or will she just be fodder for the Skeletons? On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, I am back and reposting this story because it was my personal favorite and I wanted to write it again, so I don't own Minecraft or any of the related themes, but I do own my OCs.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon at Lily Tanner's house, and she was deeply engrossed in the most complicated project of hers to date. This project was delicate, and if not done correctly, would be the end of 3 long weeks of work, and the slightest mistake would force her to start over from the very beginning, losing everything and anything.

"Carefully, carefully, carefully...Yes! I finally finished my castle!"

The project in question being a castle in Minecraft, that she was building in Hardcore Survival mode, and as high up as she was, it would have been very easy to fall and lose everything she had been working on for 3 straight weeks of mining, building, and crafting. Fortunately she didn't, and as a result, she now had the Minecraft abode of her dreams. Said girl quickly saved the game and got up from her computer to do a victory dance around her room.

"Lilian! Are you still playing that game? You were supposed to show your grandma around town!"

Her moment of victory was interrupted however, when her mother opened her door. "Mom, you know grandma hates me, why would you even ask me to show her around anyway? Besides, she grew up here, she doesn't need someone to show her everything." Lily protested. Her mother then countered with "That's not the point, I wanted you two to bury the hatchet. She's not going to be around forever you know, and I don't want you to hate each other when she finally does pass on."

"I don't hate her, she hates me! I don't have a problem with her at all except for the fact that she yells at me every time she sees me." Lily said. "No excuses young lady, now get downstairs and love your grandmother. Now!"

The curt sentences was then promptly followed by Lily's mother slamming her door and going back down the stairs. "God damn it, she never listens to me!" The 19 year-old flopped down on her bed in dismay and muttered "Why can't she ever just listen instead of judging me all the time.?"

While Lily mopes, let's take this opportunity to describe her and her room a bit shall we? The walls are painted pastel pink with posters from various video games adorning them, and the floor was a nondescript white carpet. Her dresser, nightstand, and bedframe were all wooden, plain brown, and the bed itself was covered in a blanket with a dirt block on it and the word "Minecraft" in block letters underneath. Lily herself is approximately 5"7' with blond hair in a pixie cut and a pink T-Shirt with a white Hello Kitty logo on the chest with plain jeans. She was barefoot since she was alone in her room and as such there is no need for exposition there. Let's get on with the story now, shall we?

After about ten minutes of self-pity, Lily sat up and stared at her computer. _I wish life were more like Minecraft. Nobody can yell at me or judge me there._ Suddenly, her screen lit up from its dark state, shocking her. Then, a small window appeared on the screen, reading "Would you like to go to Minecraftia?" with yeas and no buttons beneath it. _What the hell? What's going on?_ She sat and looked at the screen for a moment before hesitantly clicking the Yes button. Another window popped up, this one saying "Are you sure?" Answering yes again, she saw a large flash of light and felt a tingling all over her body, as if experiencing an enormous case of static shock. Her last thought before losing consciousness was _What the hell is Minecraftia?_

Hello again everybody, thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked it, no flames please have a nice night!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, IndigoWerewolf with another chapter. If you read the original, you probably noticed that I changed the concept behind the story. Well, I did that because I thought the whole "virtual reality" thing sounded a bit surreal, especially if it was only being used as the prize for a Minecraft tournament. So now it's an alternate dimension or something. Like I said, I'm still new to writing, plus I'm just sort of remaking the old story here and after that, I'll see how it goes. On with the story and I do not own Minecraft!

'Hello'-Thoughts

"Hello"-Speech

When Lily woke up, the first thing she noticed was the feeling of bright sunlight directly on her face. She opened her eyes only to squeeze them back shut after the sun hurt her eyes. She pushed herself into a sitting position and opened her eyes again to see a white sand beach. 'What happened? The last thing I remember is sitting in my bed.' Lily stood up and looked around to try to get her bearings.

"What the flying fuck?"

Was all she could say as she saw that the beach was perfectly flat until about 20 yards ahead, where it went straight up 3 ft. and then straightened out again. Lily rushed over to the edge of the unnatural ridge and examined it. She ran her hands over the edge to find that it was perfectly edged without being sharp. "This is so fucked up, Iand can't even make a clever remark about it." Lily muttered while running her hands over the edge of the sand. She noted that, although it was perfectly straight, it felt exactly like soft sand.

She then looked up and was even more shocked than she was before, which she didn't even think was possible. A few yards away, the sand gave way to a grassy field, but that wasn't the weird part. The weird part was that the trees that grew sparsely around the grassy field went perfectly straight up and were square. She ran over to one and saw that it was about 3 ft. wide on both sides. 'Just like the beach.' Lily then noticed that the tree had small, almost imperceptible lines. "Are these trees made of...blocks?"

It was then that she realized what you and me and every gamer who had read this knew all along. "I'm in FUCKING MINECRAFT! My wish came true! I'm trapped in a video game, with no way home back to my friends and family, and I may never see any of them again." Just then, a powerful feeling took ahold of her. A feeling she had felt only a few times before in her life, and yet never with this strength or ferocity. That feeling was pure, unadulterated joy.

"WOO-HOO! I'm in Minecraft!" Lily shouted, and then proceeded to do a victory dance, which just so happened to be the same one she had done just before she came to Minecraft. She was interrupted however, by a creature walking out of the woods approximately 50 yards away. The creature in question had mottled green skin, and had a bulbous head with a pair of dark beady eyes and a fanged, half-open mouth and four stump legs, and was about 5 ft. tall, 3 ft. of which separated it's head and it's waist.

"Oh my god , it's a Creeper! It looks really different from in the game-" She was interrupted from her monologue by the Creeper doing what Creepers do best and exploding. She was thrown back and fell on her left arm, jarring her elbow and sending a shooting pain up and down her arm. She got up shakily and thought 'Oh right, Creepers blow up. I was so caught up in the fact that there was one right in front of me that I guess I forgot that.' Just then, she saw the sun setting out of the corner of her eye, and it felt like liquid nitrogen was filling her veins. 'Oh my god, it'll be dark soon. I've got to get to safety!' She stood up, clutching her left arm, and ran through the trees, desperately trying to get to somewhere safe before night completely fell and she was left at the mercy of the mobs.

After about a half an hour of running, she came across a shallow cave near a pond, and darted inside in an effort to get away from all of the mobs. The minute she entered however, a decrepit, decomposed corpse came out of the shadows and lunged at her. "OH SHIT!" Lily yelled, and ran out of the cave, narrowly escaping the Zombie. After running for another ten minute, she fell to her knees, exhausted and with her arm still throbbing. 'I can't keep running, I have to hide NOW!' Lily looked around, desperately trying to find a hiding spot before anything reached her. She found nothing, however, and a great feeling of dismay came over her. 'There's nowhere to hide. I'm going to get torn apart. No, I can't think like that. I have to find some way to survive. Just think, Lily, did you do in the game?' She then had a flash of inspiration, and acting on pure instinct, started punching the ground below her with her uninjured hand.

After a minute or two, the ground beneath her broke open and she fell into the hole she had created. Punching the ground again, she broke the next block below her, and after digging one more time, fell once again into the deepened hole. Lily grabbed one of the miniature blocks of dirt next to her knees and slammed it into the side of the block at ground level. Instantly, it expanded and filled the gap above her, cutting off the moonlight and rendering her safe for the night. Lily panted, trying to catch her breath after running for so long and then digging a three-block deep hole immediately after. 'Okay, I'm safe for the night. I just need to get some sleep, then I can build a cabin tomorrow and I won't have to sleep in a hole. Just get some sleep, Lily. You can deal with everything tomorrow.' After her mental pep-talk, the day's events caught up with her and she slumped over and passed out cold.

And the second chapter is done. It turned out a lot longer than I intended but it was still good. Until next time, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody, chapter 3 is here! As usual, I don't own Minecraft, I only own my OCs and whatever mobs I decide to make up. On with the story!

When Lily woke up, she was cramped, hungry, and cold. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness all around her, and when she went to stretch her arms and legs, she found that she couldn't move them more than a few inches. She was confused for a few moments before the events of the previous day hit her. 'Oh yeah, I dug a hole to get away from all of the mobs. I guess I better get out and start...well, doing something I guess.' With that vague goal in mind, she reached up and started punching the block above her until suddenly it broke, coincidentally dropping the reduced block of dirt on her head.

"Was that really necessary? I already got transported to a video game, blown up and cut my knuckles open getting away from Zombies." Lily muttered, rubbing her forehead. She then clambered out of her makeshift shelter and looked around in an effort to try and get her bearings. All of a sudden, her stomach growled loudly, reminding her that she still needed food. 'I guess I had better get something to eat. But what? I don't have any weapons to kill cows or pigs with, and even if I did, I don't have anything to make a fire so I can cook it.' As she was pondering her situation, she looked up and saw a tree. 'Hey, apples! I can get some from those trees!' Lily thought. The blonde then walked over to the trunk of the nearest tree and punched it with her left arm. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK," Lily yelled, falling to her knees as the sensation of a thousand needles piercing her elbow at once met her after she hit the tree. "Goddamnit! I forgot that was the arm I landed on after the Creeper blew me up!" She shouted, cradling her possible broken elbow. Hissing in pain, she shakily got up and wisely decided to think about what to do next before she actually did it.

'Okay, my left arm might be busted and I probably shouldn't be hitting anything with it until it's healed. So I need to use my right arm. But my hand is all cut up from hitting the dirt last night,' Lily thought, examining her swollen and cut up hand. 'I need those apples though, so I guess I don't have a choice.' So, not giving herself any time to think about how much it was going to hurt, she started hitting the wood block as hard as she could with her right arm. It hurt like all hell, but as she was doing so she saw cracks start to appear in the wood, similar to the way the dirt did when she dug a hole the night before, only slower. After about five minutes, the wooden block shrank down and fell by her feet. Curious, she examined the compact block, not being able to see the dirt blocks she had dug last night.

The tiny block of wood was about the size of a Rubik's cube, and was perfectly smooth on all sides, while at the same time feeling exactly like wood. Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb went off above her head, signaling that she has an idea. "Wait a minute, I can just make an axe! I can make this block into a crafting table, then get just one more block and make an axe!" Picking the miniature block up, she had the reality check of a lifetime as she realized she had no idea how to craft in this world. "Shit, what am I going to do? If I can't make a crafting table, then I can't make weapons or tools or armor and I'll get torn apart in seconds!" Wistfully, she pictured herself crafting a diamond sword. But as she was imagining this, she suddenly started feeling dizzy and got the sensation that something was missing around her.

"What the fuck? What was that?" Lily muttered, after the feeling had subsided. 'I felt like I was missing something, but I don't even have anything in this world. What's going on?' Just then, another light bulb went off above her head. "No fucking way it's that simple." Lily whispered to herself. Deciding that she had nothing to lose, she imagined herself making a crafting table out of the block in her hand, but ended up with the same dizzy feeling as when she imagined herself making the sword. Realizing her mistake, the blonde muttered to herself, "Lily you fucking noob, you can't make a crafting table out of a wooden block." Trying again, she instead imagined making four wooden plank blocks. Lily felt the block in her hand heat up momentarily before splitting into four wooden plank blocks with a loud cracking sound. Falling backwards onto her butt startled, she stared at the four wooden blocks beside her that, despite splitting into four pieces from one block, we're just as big as the original, she smiled to herself and muttered, "Game Changer"

Sorry guys, my little brother is rushing me I have to go see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm back again. Sorry about the end of the last chapter, me and my brother had to go to something and he was rushing me, anyway I don't own Minecraft but I do own my OCs enjoy the story.

Lily stepped down the ladder onto the ground and took a few steps back from her newly-completed house to take a look at it. It was nothing special, just a 15-block long, 15-block wide, 5-block high cube style made of Oak Wood Planks with a Dirt floor, with the door in the center two blocks facing her and two torches on either side of it, but it was her home for the foreseeable future and would keep her safe from the various Mobs that came out at night. "Well, it may not be the castle I made before I came here, but it's a start." Lily muttered to no one in particular. Just then, her knees buckled underneath her and she fell (rather painfully I might add) onto her face.

"Seriously? Why can I not get a break?" Lily said, her voice slightly muffled by the Dirt. Just then, her stomach growled loudly, reminding her once again that she needed food, and coincidentally that she had not eaten since she had started building. "Fuck, I guess I can't get too into building while I'm here." Lily said, after raising herself into a sitting position. Rising to her feet, she entered her new home and walked over to the Double Chest in the far left corner. Reaching it, she opened it up and pulled out five Apples, which she had gotten during the process of gathering the Wood for her house, sat down on the ground that made up her house's floor, and ate them one by one, stopping occasionally to sip water from the Wooden Bowl she had crafted earlier.

Once she had eaten all of the apples, she looked out the window she had made out of a Glass block and saw that it was nearing sundown. "Wow, time flies when you're playing Minecraft, even when you're actually living it." Lily said, and went over to her bed that was located in the right corner across from her Double Chest, Crafting Table, and Furnace, and got in. 'Mmmm, this was so worth tracking down all of those sheep.' While she relaxed and prepared to sleep, she reflected on the differences between this world and the Minecraft game she knew before. Mainly, Crafting and Mobs. The first thing she learned was that the Mobs looked realistic instead of blocky, revealed to her by the Creeper that had blown her up. At the thought of that ill-fated encounter, her elbow throbbed, reminding her of her old injury. Deciding to change her thought's subject, she instead thought of the way Mobs died. Instead of turning into puffs of smoke, EXP, and drops, they instead turned grey and dissolved into ash. She learned that from the six Sheep she had to kill to get the Wool for her bed. She had been a bit apprehensive at first, given how real they looked, but had inevitably decided to go through with it when she saw new ones spawning instantly.

After the first one had turned to ash, she had a short panic attack, after which she picked up orbs glowing green and blue intermittently that sat on the ground, which she had been correct in assuming were EXP, after they had absorbed into her skin and she experienced a short surge of energy. Deciding that there was no point in worrying about it since she didn't have an Enchanting Table, she didn't start to farm it as she had when she had played the game and instead looked for more Sheep. The Drops from Mobs simply sat in the middle of the ash until she picked them up.

Crafting was also very different, as she had found that she didn't have to have her materials in any sort of order to make them on her Crafting Table, as a matter of fact all she had to do was have the materials on the surface of it and be touching the Crafting Table and imagine what she wanted to Craft, and it would appear in a flash of light.

As she felt her hands and feet start to lose feeling, she knew that she was nearing sleep and decided to stop pondering her situation and simply decided that she would think about it in the morning, so with the sun falling and the moon rising in the sky, and with the growls of Mobs in her ears, she promptly fell asleep.

A good distance away, a shadowy figure sat on top of a Tree with his back against a separate block of Leaves than the one he was sitting on with his legs crossed and in a relaxed position, and looked through Lily's window at her sleeping face. Taking a bite out of his own Apple, he chewed it slowly and swallowed. "So, there's a new Crafter in town, huh?" Taking another bite, he let out an eerie chuckle and said to himself, "This is going to be fun."

And another chapter's done, sorry about the short story and long exposition, but I wanted to close the cliffhanger I did last chapter and explain how Mobs and Crafting worked in the story. It actually turned out a lot longer than I thought it would be, but no matter. See you all next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody it's IndigoWerewolf with another chapter of-CRASH!

Lily walks in with gauze wrapped around her forehead and a Band-Aid on her cheek.

L: Indigo! You better not beat me up again this chapter!

IW: What are you talking about Lily? 3

L: You know exactly what I mean Indigo! So far in this story You've blown me up, broke my hand AND my elbow, and starved me half to death! I better not get hurt again or I am going to Kick. Your. Ass.

IW: Okay, okay, tell you what I'll make you all better in this chapter okay?

L: Well, I guess so, but you better watch how much I get hurt in this story from now on!-Leaves

IW: Well...This was awkward, guess I have to make a couple changes. Be right back.

Lily woke up groggily and stretched her arms above her head languidly. "Mmmmh-mh. Another day!" Lily said, sitting up in her head. Opening her eyes, she saw the inside of her house and remembered that there was still one thing she needed to do before it was complete. "Oh yeah, I have to put up Torches around the outside of the house." She said, and got out of her bed, and went over to her Double Chest to get her Wooden Axe so she could get some wood. Once she had gotten her Wooden Axe, she left the house and walked about thirty meters away and started chopping Trees.

After gathering twenty Wood blocks, Lily suddenly smelled something akin to sulfur coming from behind her. The scent tickled her nostrils and made her slightly nauseous, "Ugh, what is that smell?" Lily turned around to see a bald, vaguely human figure that was facing away from her, standing at seven feet tall, with matte black skin with a skeletal frame. As she stood frozen in place, the nightmarish being turned slowly to face her, at which point she noted it's lipless mouth, which was wide open in a silent, deadly scream, and it's eyes, which were a slightly glowing purple color, like amethysts with flashlights shining behind them. "Enderman." Was all she was able to say before it rushed her.

The minute the Enderman reached her, it balled it's bony hands into fists and immediately slammed both of them into her midsection, knocking her into the Tree behind her and making her drop her Wooden Axe. It showed no mercy as it continued to strike her in the stomach, all the while staring down at her with it's mouth open and it's head trembling violently. One of the strikes, her head jerked sideways, and she saw her Wooden Axe on the ground next to her. Turning back to face the Enderman, she reached up and slapped it as hard as she could in the face, causing it to be thrown off balance. Acting quickly, she grabbed her Axe and sliced it across the chest. Being made of wood, it did not actually cut the Mob, but it did knock it down and back a good distance. Growling, Lily ran over to it and started bashing at it's head with the sharp edge of her Axe and didn't stop until she was chopping dirt. Panting, she fell back on her ass and watched the Enderman turn to dust.

Lily squinted her eyes shut and started coughing, and when she did, blood came out of her mouth and onto her shirt. Wiping a bit from the edge of her mouth, she saw a small bottle in the middle of the Enderman dust, filled with a glowing red liquid. Crawling over to the bottle, she picked it up and examined it. She recognized the bottle as a Health Potion by the shade. 'What the hell? Endermen don't drop Health Potions. What is this doing here?' As another bout of coughing started, Lily decided not to question it and drink it. Uncorking the flask, Lily upended it over her mouth and drank the liquid, swallowing a small amount of blood in the process. Once she had drained the entire Health Potion, she experienced a short dizzy spell before passing out.

Once Lily woke up for the second time that day, she sat up and took a look around her to get her bearings. Seeing her house in the distance, she remembered what happened with the Enderman and took a look down at herself. Aside from a slight tear on her shirt where she had been beaten by it and a bit of blood on the front, she was fine. She got up and noticed that her hands were healed too. Testing her elbow, she discovered that it too a=had been repaired. "Wow, who knew Health Potions were so OP?" Lily said, smiling to herself. Grabbing the Wood she had dropped in her confrontation, she went back to her house. Entering her humble abode, she sat down on the bed and took out the Apples she had gotten after felling the trees earlier and started eating them. As she ate, she thought, 'Good thing I like Apples, because right now it's pretty much all I have to eat, at least until I can get a better Sword.' Once she was done, she went over to her Crafting Table and made stick using ten of the Wood blocks. She then used her Furnace to make the other ten into Charcoal, using the single piece of Charcoal she had left from yesterday to power it. She then combined them into forty Torches.

"That should be enough." Lily said, and went outside to place the perimeter of Torches. Placing one every other block two block spaces from her house, she finished with two to spare, which she decided to place on either side of her bead on Oak Wood Planks. Before she could go inside to do so however, she felt a sharp and immediate pain in her stomach. Dropping to her knees with her arms wrapped around her midsection, she gritted her teeth and waited for it to pass. 'OW! What the heck is going on? Was the Healing Potion only temporary?' Lily thought, panicking slightly. Her question was answered as the feeling in her gut reached a crescendo and since I honestly still can't think of a clever way to say this, I will simply say that she shat her pants.

"Of all the fucked up fucking things that have fucked me up since I got here, THIS is the absolute fucking WORST!" Lily shouted as she cleaned out her pants in the river she had seen not ten blocks away from her house. She angrily rubbed her shirt with a smooth rock she had picked up off the riverbed, her pants, bra, and underpants already drying on the bank next to her, freshly cleaned after an hour of bathing. As she scrubbed out the bloodstains from the collar of her shirt, she angrily thought, 'What could have caused this? Did I not notice that I had to go until it was too late? No, that couldn't have been it, even when I'm so deep in a game, I can't feel my feet I always notice that I have to go with time to spare. Something else made me crap myself. I've only eaten Apples and a Health Potion since I got here, but what if it wasn't a Health Potion?' Lily paused as she realized that she had no way of knowing fro sure what kind of Potion it was, since it didn't have a label on it when she found it. Resuming her task more calmly, she started thinking again. 'No, it had to have been, or else I would still be fucked up, and since I honestly can't imagine a Health Potion that makes someone shit themselves, I guess it had to have been the Apples.' Lily sighed and, seeing that her shirt was clean, climbed out of the river and set her shirt to dry with everything else, then laid down naked on the Dirt, figuring it would be silly to be modest with no one else around. 'Guess that eliminates Apples from my food supply then, since there is no way I'm doing that again. I'll have to mine some stone and make a better Sword then, so I can hunt some pigs or something.

Feeling the stress of the day's events beginning to get to her, and seeing the sun start to go down, Lily picked up her still wet clothes and walked over, still naked, to her house. Walking inside, she simply dropped her wet clothes on the ground and tiredly got into her bed. Her last thought as the sun went down and the Mobs came out to play was how comfortable her new bed was.

Once again sitting in a tree watching Lily (albeit a different one) was the same shadowy figure from yesterday, once again eating an Apple. 'Well, Little Miss Noob certainly had a close call today. If I hadn't dropped that Potion earlier, she probably would've died,' Smirking, he swallowed the first bite and took another. 'I wonder what happened to her afterward that made her strip like that, though. Ah well, I'm not complaining. Wonder what she'll do next.' Swallowing his second bit of Apple and throwing the core to the ground he got to his feet still smirking and whispered, "Only one way to find out."

Yay, it's done and way bigger than I intended it to be. Sorry about that, anyway I forgot this at the beginning so I don't own Minecraft, just Lily, my Shadowy Figure, and any other OCs.

Lily barged in, fully clothed but without the gauze and Band-Aid, looking even madder than she was earlier.

L: WHAT. THE. FUUCK! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME AND MADE ME SHIT MY PANTS?

IW: Hey, I healed you didn't I?

L: That's not the point! And why pray tell did you make me strip NAKED!

IW: I thought it would be interesting.

L: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU PERVERT!

As she leaped at me, I clicked a key on my computer and she was back asleep in her bed in Minecraftia, once again in her birthday suit.

IW: Gotta love Fanfiction logic. See you all next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody, it's IndigoWerewolf again with another chapter. In case it wasn't clear by now, Minecraft Items and Biomes are in capital letters. I don't own Minecraft just my OCs, and let's jump right in!

Lily woke up and sat up slowly, stretching to try and get some circulation back into her limbs. As her blanket fell away, she noticed that she was still naked. Feeling confused for a moment, she spotted her clothes on her Furnace out of the corner of her eye. "Oh yeah, I had to wash my clothes last night," Lily muttered to herself. Getting out of bed and walking over to her Furnace, she picked up her clothes to find that it had long gone cold despite all of the Charcoal she had made last night, and as a result, her clothes were still damp. "Well that's just great, now what am I going to do?" Lily said dejectedly. She felt the side of her arm begin to get warm and turned her head to see a bright beam of light coming through her window.

A smirk grew across her face and she thought, 'I think I have an idea.' With that in mind, she grabbed some Ladders from her Double Chest and went outside to the side of her house, where she placed her Ladders as she climbed up them. Reaching the roof, she laid noticed that the Wood Planks that made it up were warm to the touch, no doubt a result of the hot day that she had woken up to. Lily laid her clothes out flat on the roof and thought 'Well, that's one problem solved, but now I have nothing to wear.' Lily frowned as she crossed her arms and considered her current predicament.

"Then again, with how hot it is today, it might be a good idea not to be wearing so much," Lily said to herself as she felt the hot sun on the back of her neck. "But I still need something." 'When I really think about though, do I really? I mean, I haven't seen anyone else here since I came to this place, and it's not like the Zombies could ogle me, even if they did come out during the day.' With as sigh, she said, "Well, I really have no choice since I have nothing else, so I guess nude it is." With that, she went into the house and opened her Double Chest. Pulling out her sword, she took a look at it for a moment. It was made of Wood, and looked like it couldn't cut an Apple, which it couldn't. Lily cringed at the memory of her failed attempt to do just that.

"I can't kill anything with THIS," Lily said as she tossed her Sword down to the ground. "I need something better, and since I don't have any time to get Iron, I guess I'm going to have to make a Stone one. Which means I need to mine Stone." With that goal in mind, she got out her equally crappy Pickaxe and went out to find some Stone. Going out to the Forrest, she kept walking for about 50 blocks until she got tired. Sitting down, she tried to catch her breath. Panting, she wiped the sweat from her forehead and was surprised how soft the Grass was. Running her hand over it, she found that it was softer that any grass she had felt in the real world, much softer in fact. Seeing something a short distance away, she picked her Pickaxe and walked over to it.

"What the fuck?" Lily muttered as she saw something so surprising, it made her drop her Pickaxe. She saw Stone, nothing but Stone as far as she could see. Well, not really. She saw the Stone give way to Sand about thirty blocks away, signaling the start of a Desert Biome, but what she stood before was something so alien to her, she started to question if she actually had entered Minecraft. Seeing that the Stone was in cubes just like the rest of the world, she dismissed that thought. But it still didn't explain the sheer quantity if Stone in front of her. Granted, she had found small patches in Biomes where Stone came to the surface, but those were always rare and small in size. This was gargantuan, and looked to be the size of a Biome in the game.

At that thought, she had a realization and thought to herself, 'Is this a Biome then? One that's not in the game? I knew this world was different than the actual Minecraft, but I never imagined this.' Placing her hands on her hips, she said "Well, this Biome needs a name. And since it's only got Stone and there's no plants or Trees, I guess I'll call it Wasteland." Stepping into the newly dubbed Wasteland Biome, she walked over to a random spot and started digging.

Lily dug and dug until her Pickaxe broke, and by that time she had managed to mine two dozen blocks of Cobblestone. Gathering it into her arms, she started walking back to her house, and upon reaching it she walked inside, went over to the Crafting Table and deposited her loot upon it. Getting some Sticks out of her Double Chest, she brushed all but two blocks of Cobblestone off of her Crafting Table and put one Stick on, then concentrated hard on the image of a Stone Sword. Seeing the now familiar flash that accompanied Crafting in this world, she saw the blocks and Stick form themselves into a Stone Sword. Picking up more Cobblestone and Sticks, she continued Crafting until she had a Stone Pickaxe and a Stone Axe. Putting both, along with the remaining materials, in her Double Chest, she left her house in search of breakfast.

xTimeskipx

Returning to her house, Lily Placed her two new Porkchops into the Furnace, along with a piece of Charcoal. Watching the food cook, she was glad that Charcoal lasted longer than it did in the game. The slight difference reminded her of the Wasteland Biome she had discovered. 'It's one thing if there's just a few small differences like how the Mobs and Items look, but a whole new Biome? What if there's other things about this world that are different from Minecraft, ones that aren't so harmless?' Lily was pulled from her thoughts when she noticed that the Porkchops were done. Putting a Stick into the furnace, she speared both on it and placed them into a Wooden Bowl she had made to act as a plate and walked over to her Bed to wait for it to cool down.

Once the Porkchops had cooled to her liking, she picked one up with her bare hands and took a bite out of it. The taste was different from the Pork she had eaten in the real world, not bad, in fact she would say that it was better, but it tasted a bit less fatty with what she identified with just a hint of spicy pepper. Taking another bite, she chalked it up to the lack of antibiotics and hormones in the meat. As she ate, she remembered how much her grandmother hated organic food. Smiling uncontrollably, she realized that she was doing a lot of things her grandmother hated lately. 'Hehe, eating an organic Porkchop, eating Apples, eating in Bed, eating with my hands, sleeping past 9 o'clock...well I think I am anyway, being naked outside the shower, being naked outside, being naked in general, and worst of all playing Minecraft. Grandma would be furious.' Getting a fuzzy feeling in her heart at the thought, she finished her second Porchop and went outside to wash her hands and bowl in the river. Cupping her hands, she dipped them in the water and brought them to her lips to drink.

Standing up she decided to check on her clothes, and walked over to where she had left the Ladders and climbed up. Lily walked over to her clothes and picked up her shirt. Seeing that it was still a bit moist, she frowned. Seeing the sun set, she decided to try and dry them some more again in the morning, so she gathered them up and went back inside. She then carefully folded them and placed them into her Double Chest, then got into her bed for the night.

As she slept, the same shadowy figure that had been observing her for the past two days once again found himself watching her through her window, and once again eating and Apple and thinking to himself. 'Man, I wish I had a camera when she found the Quarry. The look on her face was priceless.' Chuckling to himself, he took another bite and continued his inner monologue. 'The look on her face while she was eating was almost as good, but I wonder what made her smile like that. Oh well,' he thought shrugging, 'Maybe I'll ask her someday. But for now I'll let her sleep. I can bug her tomorrow.' With that, he finished his Apple and threw the core over his shoulder. Clambering to his feet, he tensed his legs, bent them slightly, and jumped up, where he hovered slightly in the air. "Yoi Nemuri, Noob." and with that, he angled his body forward and flew over her house, towards the Desert Biome Lily had seen earlier.

And there it is everyone, chapter six. For those of you who don't speak Japanese, "Yoi Nemuri" means "Good Slumber" according to Google Translate. Why is Shadow Man Speaking Japanese? I'll tell you in the next chapter. See Ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers, I honestly wish that I could've started this chapter on a happier note, but something happened today that saddened me very deeply. I got my first review. I know what you're thinking, that reviews are a good thing, and usually they are, but this was not a positive review, or a suggestion, or even constructive criticism. This review was a flame, it was from somebody named "lel", and it said "yoi nemuri fgt". If you read the last chapter, then you know that I put Yoi Nemuri in the last chapter, it's Japanese, and apparently lel thought it would be funny to insult me with it. I know what fgt means, and I'm not going to put it on here because I don't want to offend anyone, but I will say that the person who put that review on here is an asshat. I'm not going to stop writing it or other stories I'll do in the future because of it, so you can take all your flames and shove them up your ass, you insensitive dick. With that said, I don't own Minecraft, Mojang does, I make no profit from this story, read and review, and flames *cough* lel *cough* will be fed to the Wither.

Lily woke up to bright sunlight hitting her directly in the eyes. With a groan, she sat up and rubbed her eyes to try and clear the dark spots from her vision. Getting out of bed and onto her feet, she noticed that she was still nude. Walking to her Double Chest, she took out her clothes, went outside, and climbed up the ladder to her roof, where she laid them out in a similar fashion as yesterday to dry them. "Well, now that that's taken care of, I need to get some breakfast." Lily said to herself, and went back inside and got her Sword out of her Double Chest. Leaving her home, she went out in search of food.

After looking for about ten minutes, she came across a Cow munching grass in a field. Sneaking up behind it, she thrust the tip of her Stone Sword into it's flank, startling it and causing it to run away, lowing. Lily chased after it, determined not to lose her meal. As it started to pull ahead of her, she threw her sword in desperation. The sword hit the bovine in the side and it fell to it's knees and dissolved into ash, leaving a Steak and two pieces of Leather. Panting, she walked over to it, picking up her loot, retrieved her Sword, and began the walk back to her home.

Reaching her house, she went inside and put her Leather and sword in her Chest and put her Steak in her Furnace and cooked it until it was medium-rare, then took it out and put it on a Wooden Bowl. While she sat on her bed and waited for it to cool off, she contemplated the events that had occurred in her short time in Minecraft. "So far I've gotten blown up, cut my hand open, got beaten half to death by an Enderman and then got healed and crapped my pants because of those stupid Apples, then walked around naked for the past two days. Although that last part hasn't been the worst thing that happened to me I guess." Lily said, muttering the last part as an afterthought. Noticing that her Steak was now cooled enough to eat, she grabbed it and dug in. Once she was done, she drank some water and went out to the river to wash her hands and Bowls.

After finishing her task, she decided to go up to her roof and see if her clothes were dry yet. Once she had climbed up her Ladder however, she saw that her clothing was gone. Lily ran to the edges, looking over all four sides to check if they had been blown off, but she didn't see them. Discovering that her clothes were nowhere to be found, she muttered angrily, "Great, just great, how could things get any worse?!"

After her outburst, she heard someone behind her calmly say, "Oh, things can always get worse."

And that's the ballgame, sorry I know that chapter wasn't the best and it was short but I was thrown off by a certain someone's flame. (Glares at lel, who is tied to a chair with Lily standing next to him grinning evilly holding a sledgehammer.) Anyway, I promise the next one will be better and the cliffhanger will be resolved, until then, I have to leave the room while Lily takes care of lel. (Leaves, and we see Lily swinging the sledgehammer overhand at the screaming lel's crotch, before it turns to black.)


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, sorry I'm a little late updating, I just started college yesterday and I haven't had a lot of time lately, but anyway I don't own Minecraft I only own my OCs.

Lily whirled around to face the person who had just spoken to her to see something that shocked her more than anything she had seen since coming to Minecraft (and that's saying something.) The person who had just replied to her rhetorical question was floating in mid-air upside down right in front of her, a bit higher than her so that their heads were lined up. "Who are you? Why are you on my roof? How are you floating at all?" Lily asked in rapid succession. Swiveling until he was upright, he lowered until his feet touched the surface of her roof. "My name is Jack, I'm here to give you these," He said, pulling a bundle from a backpack that she had missed at first and tossing it at her. Catching it in her chest she looked down involuntarily, then looked back up as he continued, "And I'm floating because of this." He said, giving her the middle finger. "It was just a question, there's no need to be rude." Lily muttered angrily.

Rolling his eyes, Jack said, "No, not my finger, the ring." Lily looked again and sure enough, there was a ring on his finger that she hadn't noticed. It was made to look like two golden wings, with the tip of each wing touching the base of the other in a loop. "Oh." Lily muttered, feeling a bit embarrassed. To cover it, she looked down at the bundle she was still holding to her chest. It was made out of a large piece of fabric-no wait, multiple smaller pieces, tied together with twine. Untying it and pulling the biggest piece out from the rest, she discovered that it was her missing shirt! It also looked like it had been mended, with the large rip from her encounter with the Enderman neatly stitched up. Looking through the rest, she discovered that all of her clothing was accounted for, yet not fixed since they hadn't been ripped.

The return of her garments reminded her that she was naked. Covering her crotch with her hand and pulling her shirt close to her chest, Lily shouted, "You pervert! So you stole my clothes?!" "Yes, and fixed and dried them." Jack replied calmly. With her face a distinct shade of red, Lily put all of her clothes back on, glad to have them back on now that someone was actually around to see her. Smoothing her shirt down, Lily examined Jack. He was about her height, maybe an inch or two taller, with a lanky build, slightly pale skin and raven-black hair that was a bit messy and extended down to his shoulders. His eyes were heterochromic, with the right eye an amethyst-like purple color, and the left a deep, icy blue. He wore a matte black T-shirt with a white chibi skull on the front and he was wearing worn light blue jeans. His feet, like hers, were bare.

"So you just flew over and stole my clothes, then fixed my shirt and brought them back just to look at me naked?" Lily asked irritated. "No, I flew over, took your clothes, fixed your shirt and brought them back as a peace offering. Noobs aren't always friendly." Jack replied, shrugging at the last sentence. "What do you mean Noob?" Lily asked confused. "Oh sorry, that's what me and my friends call new arrivals here." Jack explained. "Your friends? So there are other people here?!" Lily yelled excitedly. Rubbing his ear, Jack said "Yes, there's about a couple hundred I think." "A couple hundred?" Lily whispered, shocked. "Yeah, maybe more, I pretty much just hang out with my friends, and none of us are very close to the main city." "Main city? There's a city in this world?" Lily asked. "Yeah, but like I said, I don't live too close to it." Jack replied. Changing the subject, Lily said, "So you just happened to be flying by when you saw me? That sound like a pretty big coincidence." Jack ran his hand through his head, messing it up further, and corrected "It wasn't a coincidence. I noticed that your shirt was torn when you put it up here yesterday, and I had been looking for an icebreaker for a couple days so I came over to get it and I fixed it." There was an awkward silence as Lily realized exactly what that meant. Her face turned even redder than it already was, and she brought her fist back and punched him as hard as she could in the gut. Doubling over, Jack wheezed out, "What was that for?" "FOR SPYING ON ME WHILE I WAS WALKING AROUND NAKED FOR TWO DAYS, YOU PERVERT!" Lily screeched.

Still recovering, Jack said, "I wasn't spying on you, I was just trying to see if you were friendly or not. I guess now I got my answer." "So you just decided to follow a naked girl around the woods for two days?" Lily asked, still angry. "No, I was following you before you decided to go au natural, and for the record I don't care if you do." Jack said. "Really?" Lily asked sarcastically. "Yes, as a matter of fact. Me and my friends do it all the time." Jack replied. Pulling a face, Lily said, "Way too much information." "Sorry, but it's true. Like I said, we live pretty far from the city, and we all live in different Biomes." Jack said. "Ugh, look it's getting late and I can't deal with this right now. Can you just come back tomorrow and we can talk then?" Lily said face-palming. Jack, seeing that she was getting exasperated, said "Okay, Ill come back tomorrow." And with that, jumped up into the air and started to drift toward the

Lily went back down and went inside. Walking over to her bed, she got in and relaxed. For some reason however, she found herself unable to sleep. She tossed and turned, but still couldn't fall asleep. Sighing, she wondered why she couldn't sleep. She was definitely tired, she was relaxing, and her blankets and bed were soft. Granted, she couldn't feel it very well because of her clothes, but-She paused for a second. Sitting up straight, she thought 'My clothes. I've slept naked for the past two nights. Maybe I should try it again and see if I can sleep that way. I guess it's worth a shot.' With that in mind, she got out of bed and disrobed. After placing her clothes in her Chest, she got back into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck. Almost instantly, she fell asleep.

Hey everyone, it's done and the mystery shadow is revealed. This was actually the first chapter where I wasn't loosely following the old story, so tell me if you liked it and if you didn't, keep it to yourself. Have a good one!


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, IndigoWerewolf here with another chapter of Griefer, I don't own Minecraft I only own my OCs. I will try to post the first chapter of a new story tomorrow, it will probably be Old Friends, New Tricks. If you don't know what that is, check my profile, it is on there. With that said, let's get on with the story.

Lily woke up to a loud knocking sound. "Mmmh, okay mom, I'm awake." Lily mumbled blearily. Remembering that her mom was not outside her door, and indeed not in the same dimension, she sat up and got out of bed. Rubbing her eyes, she walked over to her Chest and got her clothes on. Walking over to the source of the noise, Lily opened the door to see Jack. "'Sup?" Jack asked. "Why are you here so early?" Lily asked disgruntled. Jack replied, "It's not early, it's one in the afternoon." Lily looked outside to see that the sun was indeed past it's zenith slightly. "Oh, I guess it is," Lily muttered "But why are you here in the first place?" "You asked me to, remember?" Jack replied. Remembering their encounter yesterday, Lily said, "Oh yeah, you said you would tell me about the city in this world." Jack rolled his eyes and said "I still don't know why you're so fixated on that. It's not even an actual city, it's just a place where a bunch of people built houses and put a wall around them."

Lily asked, "A wall? Why would they have a wall? To keep Mobs out?" Jack then replied, "Sort of, but mostly it's to keep me and my friends out. There was this incident where we were Griefing the place, and we put some TNT in the mayor's toilet-" "Wait, wait, wait, Griefing? Like blowing people up and killing them and taking their stuff?" Lily interrupted, shocked. Jack replied, "Well yeah, I mean I am a Griefer after all." Lily stared at Jack for a moment, feeling ice creep into her veins at the sentence he had just said. Noticing her start to tremble, Jack took a step towards her, saying "Hey, are you ok? You look kind of pale." He extended his hand toward her to feel her forehead, but Lily slapped it away. Taking a step backwards, Jack said, "Hey, what the hell? I was just trying to see if you were ok, damn." Lily took a few steps back, horrified, then she suddenly turned around and broke into a run. She heard Jack shout at her, but his words fell on deaf ears. Only one thing was going through her head.

In her mind, she saw Jack, with glowing red eyes and a pair of curved horns on his head and a tail ending in a spade shape, floating above a bunch of houses.

Sorry everybody, but my computer's going to update itself in five minutes so I have to end this early, this will continue in the next chapter tomorrow and I'll put the new story the day after.


	10. Chapter 9 Part 2

Hey everyone, sorry about splitting this chapter up but my while I was writing this my computer gave me an alert that it would shut down in five minutes for updates and I couldn't stop it so I ended it. I also accidental hit the back button when I was almost finished writing this chapter so I lost it all. As a result, I am cutting this chapter short. Don't worry, it's mostly just dramatic stuff, and to make up for it, this story will have it's first lemon. Yes, this story will finally earn it's M rating, and I will finally write a lemon. It's my first one so be gentle. I don't own Minecraft, only my OCs.

Lily woke up slowly, and as she came back to consciousness, she noticed an odd tingling sensation all over her body, as if her nerves were over-sensitive. Groaning, she opened her eyes to see that she was fully clothed, which was strange since she could have sworn that she had gone to bed nude. Looking around, she saw Jack reclining on her Chest reading a book. Seeing her up, he closed the book, got up, and said, "Well, welcome back to the world of the living, sleeping beauty." "Land of the living? What are you talking about?" Lily said, rubbing her head, hissing at her still-sensitive skin. Suddenly, what he told her yesterday pierced the veil of grogginess and she scrambled out of bed and fell on her face. "Are you okay?" Jack asked. Getting up, Lily shouted, "Get away from me you monster!" scared. Jack's face fell, and he dropped his hand from where he had extended it to help her up.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jack whispered. "You're a Griefer, you kill people for fun, and here there are real people!" Lily yelled. Jack compose himself, and he said to her, "They don't die forever." Lily looked at him as if he was a madman and shouted, "Yes they do, you bastard! That's how death works!" "Not here, not in this world. Here they just respawn in their beds, like Kenny from South Park! You know, that kid with the orange parka who you can't understand half the time." Jack countered. "I know who Kenny is, asshole! And that's ridiculous. There's no way people just wake up in their beds when they die! This isn't the game if you hadn't noticed!" Lily yelled. "You did!" Jack yelled back. "Wh-What?" Lily stammered, shocked.

"When you were running earlier in the woods, you fell off of a cliff and into a pool of lava. You burned to death, and woke up in your bed like it never happened. Like everyone does here." Jack said with a stern face. Lily, refusing to believe it, said simply, "I don't believe you." Jack gave her a 'Really?' look, and said, "Your whole body is tingling, like you were just rubbed all over with rubbing alcohol, right?" Lily was shocked, and after a moment said, "Ho-How did you know?" "Because it's happened to me, and I know how it feels." Jack said. Lily stood there a moment and thought, 'Could he be telling the truth? He sounds pretty sure of himself, and my body is still tingling. It does feel like someone rubbed rubbing alcohol all over me.' After a moment, Lily said, "Prove it." Jack shrugged and said, "Okay." Then he lifted himself off of the ground, grabbed Lily by her underarms, and hoisted them both into the air. He then brought them out the door and lifted them over the tree line going towards the Wasteland Biome she had found earlier.

Lily started screaming and kicking, trying to get Jack to release her, as she shouted, "Let me go, you bastard!" Jack simply stated, "Trust me, you really don't want me to do that." "And why's that?" Lily yelled at him. "Look down." Was his only answer. Lily looked down and immediately regretted it. They were now higher than she had originally thought they were, and were also above the Wasteland Biome. "DON'T LET GO!" Lily shouted. "Wasn't planning on it." Jack said. When they reached the Desert Biome beyond the Wasteland, Lily gasped as she saw something that she couldn't see when she first found the Wasteland. Over a tall dune was a house made entirely of Sandstone, twice the size of hers, along with a broken ring of Sandstone blocks on the roof that made it look like a castle.

Setting her down in front, she noticed that it had an Iron door and a fence perimeter three blocks away from the house on all sides, with a single layer of Dirt placed around it, with several Sheep of different colors grazing inside. Turning to Jack, Lily said, "Why did you bring me here?" Jack replied, "You wanted me to prove that people respawn when they die, so now I will. And if you still want nothing to do with me, I'll go away. Okay?" Jack's words surprised her, as she hadn't expected him to actually do it. "O-Okay I guess but why couldn't you just do it back at my house?" Lily asked. Jack grinned and said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "Because your house isn't tall enough." At that, he rose up until he reached the top of his house and alighted himself gently on the roof. She saw him toss something down, and she caught it in her hand to see that it was the ring he had showed her, the one that allowed him to fly. She looked up to see him wave and shout down, "Hold that for me!" As he was perched precariously on of the blocks that formed the broken ring on his roof.

Realizing what he meant, Lily shouted, "Wait! Stop!" But Jack ignored her as he jumped off of his roof in a manner reminiscent of Altair. She watched him, horrified, and just as he was about to hit the ground she turned her head away and shut her eyes as hard as she could. A second later, she heard a thump, and turned her head slowly to where it had come from, and just as slowly, opened her eyes. Seeing what had happened, she fell to her hands and knees and vomited. Once she had nothing left in her stomach, she began to dry-heave. After she was done, she sat there on her knees, shivering in shock at what Jack had just done, and more importantly why he had done it. She sobbed, as she realized that she was to blame for what had just occurred. Just then, she heard a voice say, "Oh man, I am going to feel that in the morning." Lily stood up and whirled around to see Jack emerging from his house, rubbing the back of his neck. Lily sobbed and ran over to him, jumping the Gate of his fence and embraced him. "Whoa, are you okay?" Jack asked. "I-thought-you-were-dead." Lily said, sobbing with every word. After a moment, Jack returned the embrace and started rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry." Jack whispered, surprising her.

"You're sorry? For what?" Lily asked, pulling back to look at him. "For doing that so suddenly. I wasn't thinking about how much it would scare you. I've died a few times already, so I'm used to it. But you're not. You're new to this world, and I forgot that. So, I'm sorry." Lily stood there for a moment and said, "No, I'm sorry. I was really mean and nasty to you, and I was shocked because you said you were a Griefer, and there was this thing with an Enderman and-" Jack put his finger on Lily's lips, interrupting her rambling, and said, "You can tell me about it later. For now, it's late and you're still in shock, so let's get you home." Jack wrapped his arms around her again, preparing to lift of when she said, "Wait. Wait." Jack stilled and said, "What's the matter?" Lily looked at her feet, embarrassed, and mumbled, "Can I stay with you for the night? I don't really want to be alone right now." Jack smiled and said, "Sure let's go inside." And he let go of her, keeping one arm around her shoulders, and guided her into the house.

Jack pushed the Button and opened the door to his house, and they both went inside. Lily looked around and was impressed at how nice it was. Black and white squares of Carpet covered the floor in a chessboard pattern, and there was a ladder on the far side of the room leading to the second floor, along with a Trapdoor next to it that she assumed led to a basement. Torches on each corner of the room, top and bottom, and in the middle of the walls, again top and bottom, provided illumination. There was a variety of furniture dotting the room, not blocks and Signs clustered awkwardly placed next to each, but actual furniture. Walking over to a sofa, she asked, "How did you make this?" Jack walked over to her smiling and said, "You can make a lot more than the crafting recipes in the game here. It's a little trickier since you need to figure out the materials you need and what amount, but you would be amazed what you can craft here that's not in the game." After a moment, Jack said, "Come on, we should get some sleep." So Lily let Jack lead her down the trapdoor and the ladder that was below it, where she saw that the basement was similarly carpeted but more sparsely furnished, with only a Crafting Table, a Furnace, and a Chest in one corner, and a single Bed on the far wall, with a Wooden Plank block on either side, each one with a Torch on it. Jack walked over to the Chest and rummaged around it until he had gotten out three blocks of Wool and three Wooden Planks, along with an Iron Axe. Walking over to his Crafting Table, he placed all but the Axe on it and with a flash of light, he made a Bed, shrunk down of course. He then walked over to the Bed and destroyed the Wooden Plank block to the left of it, then placed the bed where it was, then placed the Plank and Torch next to it, making the twin Bed a queen Bed.

"I didn't know putting two beds together made a bigger Bed." Lily said, walking over and running her hand over the blanket. "Yeah, It works the same way as the Chests. It took me forever to figure it out." Jack said, chuckling. He then walked back over to his Chest and put the Axe back, and retrieved a plain white shirt and a pair of purple and red plaid lounge pants. "Where did you get those? Did you have them on you when you came here?" Lily said, walking over to him. "No, I made them. Like I said, you can make a lot more stuff here than in the game." Jack replied. As he started to change, Lily turned away to be polite. Once she heard him say, "Finished," she turned around, and they both got into opposite sides of the bed, him on the right, and her on the left. Lily surprised Jack by cuddling close to him. "Are you okay?" Jack asked, concerned. Lily replied by saying, "Yeah, I'm just...still a little scared from what happened." Jack smiled and put his arms around her, causing her to smile and cuddle closer to him.

"Hey, Jack?" Lily muttered with her eyes closed. "Yeah, Lily?" Jack said, with his eyes closed as well. "How come you're not acting like you were when you first came up to me on my roof?" Lily asked, opening her eyes to look at him. Opening his eyes as well, Jack asked, "Well, what do you mean?" Lily replied saying, "Well, then you were sarcastic and you acted like you didn't care and...well, you were kind of acting like a creep." Jack smiled and said, "There's a time and a place for being a creep, and now is not then and here is not there. I figured acting like I never took anything seriously wasn't really appropriate. And it's still not, really." "Well, I like you a lot better this way." Lily said. Jack smiled a bit wider, and with that they both tried to get to sleep. Something Lily was having a bit of trouble with. "What's the matter?" Jack asked after ten minutes had passed and he noticed Lily had still not fallen asleep. Lily replied, "It's nothing it's just, well I've gotten used to..." Lily trailed off as she tried to find the right words. "Sleeping naked?" Jack asked grinning. "Yeah." Lily mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "Well you can if you want to, you know. I don't care." Jack said. "But I can't get naked in front of you." Lily said, blushing. "Well, I'll get naked too then. Then you won't have to be embarrassed." Before Lily could stop him, Jack then got out of bed and disrobed, making Lily pause and mumble, "Well, If you say so, I guess," Wanting to get to sleep, she got out of bed and took off her shirt, then pants, then bra, and finally her panties, leaving her fully nude. They both got back into bed, and once again, Lily snuggled up to Jack, and she was surprised how much more comforting it was than before.

Far Overdue Lemon Alert

Lily then started to fidget, as her mind brought forth unbidden images of her and Jack getting closer in a different way. Unconsciously, she felt her body start to heat up and her hips started to move back and forth of their own volition. "Lily?" Jack asked, snapping her out of her stupor. "Yeah Jack?" Lily whispered, hoping he didn't notice. "Are you trying to hump my leg?" Jack whispered back, clearly surprised. 'He noticed.' At his words, Lily sat up and put her head in hands, embarrassed. "It's okay, Lily," Jack said, sitting up to console her. "I'm a teenage boy. I know what it's like to be horny." His words only served to embarrass her further, though, and she groaned as she realized that she was wet. Jack tilted her head up and said, "Lily, it's okay, you don't need to be embarrassed." "It is embarrassing, Jack. I can't control myself, all I can think of is you and me..." Lily cut herself off as she realized what she was about to say. Jack looked stunned for a moment before saying, "Well, we could...you know, do that." At this Lily's head snapped up and she said, "What?" "Well, if this is bothering you, then the best thing for you would be to just do it, especially if it's keeping you up."

Lily paused as she realized the sense in his words. After a moment of mental pondering she said, "No, we can't," And hugged her arms around herself. "I want to but, not like this." Jack furrowed his brow and said, "Like what?" Lily looked at him and said simply, "Jack, I'm gay." At this, Jack was so stunned that she actually had to restrain herself from laughing. "You are?" Jack asked surprised. Lily then looked at her feet and said, "Well, sort of. I'm bi but I've always liked girls better. And I can't really imagine myself in a relationship with a guy." Jack then closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and did nothing else for a few moments. Looking at him, Lily wondered what in the world he was doing. Then he started to...shift. His shoulders became more narrow, his facial features softened, his lips thickened slightly, his hips widened, his stomach narrowed, giving him curves, his hair grew out in front of his left eye slightly, his ass expanded, his chest grew until he was sporting a pair of C-cup breasts, and finally his penis shrunk and retracted until he had a small, almost cute-looking pussy.

Lily's mouth dropped open as she saw the only other person she knew in this world turned into a female before her very eyes. Jack opened her eyes and said casually, "How about now?" Lily opened and closed her mouth but no words came out until finally she managed to stutter out, "Jack?" Jack? giggled and replied, "Well, actually Jackie now, but yes." Lily's arms fell to her sides and could only say, "How?" Jackie giggled again and said, "Sorry, I forgot you're new again. I changed my Skin." Lily finally closed her mouth and uttered in a shocked whisper, "Your skin? I didn't know you could do that here." "Yeah, we can. I don't really know exactly how it works, but you can make one with some thing you craft out of Glass and Iron called a Skin Booth. After that you can change between them any time you want." Jackie explained. Once she was done speaking, Lily examined her friend's new body. She looked a bit like a skater/goth she might see hanging out at the skate park back in her old world, but that thought took a second wheel when she felt her body start to heat up again, even stronger this time.

While she was looking at Jackie, Lily began to unconsciously knead a bit of blanket between her hands as she rubbed her thighs together in an effort to try and get some friction. Seeing this, Jackie said, "Listen, Lily, I know I was kind of a jerk when we first met, but I really do care about you, and I don't want to see you suffer like this. I don't want to do anything you don't want me to either, though, so...do you want to-" Jackie was cut off by Lily violently pressing her lips up against her own. The two fell back down onto the bed, as their heated make-out continued. Lily suddenly started to run her hands over Jackie's right breast, making her moan. Lily then removed her mouth from Jackie's and started to lick and suck on her left one, making Jackie gasp out in pleasure. Jackie, not wanting to be the only one receiving pleasure, started rubbing and squeezing Lily's breasts. After five minutes of the two girls fondling each other, Lily moved down Jackie's body, kissing and sucking on her stomach as she went. When she reached Jackie's navel, she ran her tongue around the rim of it and continued downward until she reached Jackie's pussy. She then inserted her finger into it, causing Jackie to gasp and move her hips off of the bed in order to gain more pleasure. Lily pinned her down by placing her hand on her stomach and continued to finger her. One finger became two, and two became three, but that seemed to be all she could take as Jackie let out a groan of discomfort. Stopping at three fingers, Lily lifted her hand off of Jackie's stomach so that she could more easily access her pussy. Lily lowered her mouth to Jackie's pussy and started tracing her outer lips with her tongue.

Lily then located her clit and rubbed it with her other hand. Hearing Jackie cry out, she smiled as she continued her assault on Jackie's nethers. Suddenly, she removed her fingers from inside Jackie, causing her to groan in disappointment. Smirking at the raven-haired girl, she then started to tongue and lap at her hole directly, causing her to scream and lift her hips up again. She did not let up once Jackie had lowered them back down, however, and she took the fingers she had used to pleasure Jackie and rubbed her anal pucker with them. Feeling this, Jackie gasped out, "Lily, I-I don't think I'm ready for tha-AAAH!" Her protests were in vain, it seemed, for Lily forced one finger as far as she could fit it up her rectum, and started moving it back and forth. Once the initial pain faded, Jackie was surprised by how good it felt. She then tensed up as Lily added a second finger to join the other in her already stretched ass. She started to scissor and stretch it, and although it hurt at first, afterwards it felt amazing. 'I had no...idea my asshole was so...sensitive.' Jackie gasped mentally. It felt even better when Lily used the third finger that had previously been inside of her pussy to finger her ass, all the while eating her out and rubbing her clit. After five minutes of continuous pleasure, Jackie gasped out, "Lily, I th-think I'm going to cum!" Hearing this, Lily redoubled her efforts, fingering her anus faster and harder, licking her pussy faster, and rubbing her clit with even more intensity. Clenching the blankets with both hand, Jackie screamed out, as hard as she could, "I'M CUMMING!" Suddenly, liquid gushed out of her pussy and into Lily' mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted a bit like apples, and not salty like she had expected. Lily swallowed all that was in her mouth and then licked Jackie clean, causing her to gasp from the increased sensitivity.

When Jackie had composed herself from the incredible cunnilingus she had just received, she looked up and saw Lily on her hands and knees on the other end of the bed, with her rear high in the air, looking back at her with lust in her eyes. Jackie shakily got up and crawled over to Lily, and when she reached her, began to lick at her pussy. Lily moaned and buried her face in the blanket as she felt Jackie's tongue go to work. Following Lily's earlier actions, Jackie fingered her with an increasing amount of fingers, stopping at three like she had. Lily moaned out, "More, please more." And so, Jackie added a fourth finger to her ministrations. At this point, she found Lily's clit and started to rub and swirl it around with her tongue, causing Lily to bite down on the blanket and moan. After a few minutes of this, Lily started to thrust her ass higher, and looked back at Jackie with a pleading look. Realizing what she wanted, Jackie removed her fingers from her pussy and began to finger her ass, starting slower than Lily did, but speeding up when she pushed back into her. Once Jackie had all four fingers in, she began to do the same thing with her pussy, until she was fingering her ass and pussy with four fingers each and simultaneously licking her clit. After a few more minutes of this, Lily bit down on the blanket hard and moaned out as loud as she could. Then, Lily's juices squirted onto Jackie's fingers. Quickly moving her mouth to catch it, Jackie was rewarded with Lily sweet nectar, which oddly tasted like cherries. Jackie fingered and sucked and rubbed Lily through her orgasm, prolonging it and increasing the intensity.

Once Lily had finished her orgasm, Jackie fell back, thinking that they were done. But Lily pounced on her, and it was clear they were far from done. Lily laid Jackie onto her back with her legs spread, then turned herself around so that their heads were facing their respective pussies. Lily began to lick and suck at her pussy, while rubbing her clit and once again fingering her ass. Jackie gasped out at the sensations, and began to do the same to Lily. The two girls sixty-nined for ten minutes, bringing each other to two more orgasms each before Lily pulled away and slipped her left leg under Jackie's right, and then slipped Jackie's right leg under her left. She then moved forward until their pussies were touching and gently began to rock back and forth, picking up speed as they she went on. Jackie started to reciprocate, and Lily then started groping her breasts with her right hand, using her left to steady herself, Jackie doing the same. Twenty minutes and three orgasms each later, both girls could feel an orgasm bigger than either of them had ever felt washing over them.

Speeding up and rubbing harder, both girls felt their orgasms wash over them, both screaming each other's names into the night as they both felt the most incredible pleasure they had ever experienced.

Wow. I had no idea that would turn out as well as it did, but there you have it. I will post the first chapter of Old Friends, New Tricks tomorrow, and good night everybody.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with a new chapter of Griefer. I am sorry to people who like this story that I haven't updated in a while, but I had writer's block with this story, but it has since passed and I am ready to write once more. I do not own Minecraft and let's read!

I woke up slowly and opened my eyes to see a room I didn't recognize. I was confused for a moment before I remembered what had happened last night, specifically what had happened between me and Jack. 'Or should I say Jackie?' I thought to myself, and sat up and stretched my arms and legs. I looked to the other side of the bed to see that she had gone. I looked around, but she wasn't in the room, so I went up the ladder to the main room to look for her. Sure enough, she was there, making Steaks in her Furnace. I pulled myself up and walked over to her, and when she saw me, she smiled and got up to greet me, and I blushed as I saw that she was still nude, and then blushed further as I realized I was too. Jackie got up and hugged me, causing me to blush further, and she pulled back and said, "Hey Lily, nice to see you awake." I stammered out in response, "H-Hey Jackie." Seeing my blush, Jackie giggled and told me, "You don't have to be embarrassed you know, I'm pretty sure we're past that point by now."

I blushed even deeper as Jackie took the Steaks out and put them on plates. She then took two knives and forks made of wood from a Chest, along with some Apples, and put them and the Steaks on the table. She put the Apples in a Wooden Bowl and we both sat down and started eating, and once we were done, Jackie picked up an Apple and started eating it. I ignored them, having had a bad experience with them, and told Jackie, "Hey, I'm really sorry about last night." Jackie had a confused look on her face as she swallowed and asked me, "What for?" I looked down at the table embarrassed and told her, "For attacking you like that. I have no idea what came over me." Jackie smiled and told me, "You don't have to apologize. You've been pretty stressed out lately, and to be honest, you needed it."

I didn't respond as I pondered her words, and Jackie offered me and Apple and asked me, "Want an Apple?" I grimaced as I remembered what had happened, and I told her, "No thanks. Apples in this world don't really agree with me." Jackie got a confused look and told me, "They're exactly the same as they are in our home dimension. What do you mean?" I looked away in embarrassment and asked her, "You know how I was drying my clothes earlier? Well, I had to wash them because of something that happened earlier with an Apple." Jackie asked me curiously, "Like you got juice on your pants or something?" I told her, "Not really, although you're close. I kind of made a mess of my pants after eating Apples for a few days." Jackie had a confused look on her face until she looked like she'd had a moment of revelation, then asked, "Was it right after the attack from the Enderman?" This time, it was my turn to look confused, as I asked her, "Yeah. How did you know?" Jackie didn't respond as she flew up into her attic.

Confused, I followed her to see her leaning in front of a Double Chest, rummaging through it. "What are you looking for?" I asked, walking up to her. As she looked through the Chest, she asked me, "Do you remember the Health Potion you found after you killed the Enderman?" Surprised, I asked her, "Did you do that?" Jackie replied to me, "Yes, and I have a really bad feeling I know what caused your 'accident' afterwards." A feeling of embarrassment came over me at the word 'Accident', and Jackie pulled out a Health Potion and uncorked it, then sniffed the contents. She groaned, and said to no one in particular, "Yup, that's what I was afraid of." "What's the matter?" I asked her, and Jackie turned to me and told me, "I always keep a Health Potion on me incase I need one. But the day I saw you fight that Enderman, I accidently brought a joke one instead." "A joke Health Potion?" I asked her in confusion, and Jackie gestured to the Health Potion in her hand and told me, "Yup. This is the real one I meant to bring, but I accidently brought one I had mixed with a laxative. I was going to give it to my friend Duke as a prank."

As I realized what she was saying, I asked her, "So the Potion made me crap my pants, and not the Apples?" Jackie gave me an apologetic look and told me, "Yeah. My bad." I smiled and told her, "It's okay, you didn't mean to do it. Besides, if you hadn't given me that I might have died. Or respawned, I guess." Jackie put the Potion back in her Chest and told me, "Yeah, you were pretty fucked up. Still, sorry." She stood up and we went back down to the main room and sat on the couch, where she asked me, "Hey, do you want to go mining? You could probably use some better tools than the Stone ones you have now." I smiled and accepted her offer, and we got dressed, then grabbed some Pickaxes, Swords, and Torches along with two backpacks, and we descended down into a mineshaft. We mined for ore, finding ten pieces of Iron Ore each, twenty-four pieces of Coal, and three Redstone Ore. Once we were done, we went back to the surface to see that the sun had almost set. Jackie took me back to my home, and I put the Iron in my Furnace, with the Coal to power it, then took my clothes off and went to bed.

Sorry about the short chapter, but I didn't want to start a major plot point after such a long hiatus. Until next time, remember to read and review, but no flames!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone this is IndigoWerewolf with the next chapter of Griefer. Before the chapter starts, I just want to say that I am very sorry for not updating in so long. I have been playing a LOT of Skyrim and Fallout: New Vegas, and that has sidetracked me from writing, and I am again very sorry, but I'm writing now so without further ado, I do not own Minecraft, let's read!

I came to consciousness with a start, hearing a loud knocking noise resonate through my cabin. I pushed myself up onto my elbows with a groan, apparently having rolled over onto my stomach while I was sleeping. The knocking sounded out again, louder now, and I got out of bed with another groan and walked over to the door, telling whoever was knocking, "Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming."

I opened the door to see Jackie standing in my doorway with a grin on her face. When she saw me, that grin widened and she asked me, "Hey kid, you ready?"

Blearily, I asked her, "Ready for what?" At that, Jackie rolled her eyes and asked me, "To meet my friends. We talked about it while we were mining yesterday, remember?"

"Oh yeah," I said, the memory of that conversation breaking through the fog of my grogginess. "When should we leave?"

Jackie smirked and chuckled slightly, then told me, "How about right after you get some pants on?"

It was just then that I remembered that I had slept naked again, and covered myself with a yelp as Jackie burst out laughing. I slammed the door with a blush on my face and walked over to my chest to get my clothes. As I dressed, I thought to myself, 'What is it with her, or him, or whatever! She gets WAY too much pleasure out of messing with me.'

Once I was fully clothed, I opened the door again and told Jackie, "I'm ready." Jackie chuckled one last time and said, "Let's get going, then. Hang on."

She then floated upwards and wrapped her arms around my torso, and we took off through the air. As we were flying through the air, I asked Jackie, "So, what are your friends like?"

Jackie hummed and told me, "You know, I've never really put it into words before, but I guess they're a lot like me. Funny, creative…"

"Crazy?" I asked her, interrupting her. She smiled and admitted, "Yeah, but in a good way. Like I said, like me."

We flew in silence for a moment until I quietly asked her, "Are they all… Griefers?" "Yeah, why?" She asked. I scoffed and asked her, "How can you be so casual about it? For Notch's sake, you KILL people! I know it's not permanently, but…"

"We're here." She said, interrupting me. I looked down at the ground to see that we were in the middle of a Forest Biome. Directly below us was a huge house made of Wooden Planks, and Jackie lowered us down until our feet gently touched the ground. Once we set down, I saw that although the house was large, it was low to the ground, being only a little taller than my own cabin.

"Your friends all live in this one house?" I asked her. She turned to me and replied, "This dump? No way, this is our hang-out club. We come here when we need to all meet at once, or if we're bored."

She opened the door to reveal a single, cavernous room with a half-pipe in the far left corner, a trampoline that appeared to be built into the floor in the near left, what appeared to be a cannon in the far right, a table with various maps and charts in the near right with a chest next to it, and various bean bags, mattresses, and cushions strewn about in the rest of the empty space. "Some hang-out." I breathed out in awe. Noticing that it was uninhabited, I asked her, "But where are your friends?"

"I still have to signal them. Wait here." She told me, and floated upwards to a one-block hole in the ceiling that I hadn't noticed before. After a moment, I heard high-pitched screeching coming from it, and Jackie came back down. "What's that noise?" I asked her.

"Oh, we signal each other with fireworks." She told me, then continued, "Green are for if we found something cool and Red are for emergencies. There are more, but those are the two we use the most."

"What kind of emergencies?" I asked her, and she simply responded, "Monster attacks, City attacks, we accidently blow ourselves up, stuff like that."

Something about her explanation bothered me, and I asked her, "City attacks? You mean that city you told me about before attacks you?"

"And how." A voice came from behind me, and I turned around to see that the speaker was a male around my age, with a muscular build and lightly tanned skin. His hair was dark brown and stood up on his head and ended in spikes, and he was wearing a dark brown sleeveless shirt and jeans with no shoes. "Hey Duke." Jackie greeted him, and he greeted her in kind, saying, "Hey Jackie, who's the new girl?"

Jackie replied to him, "Duke, this is Lily. Lily, Duke." We shook hands and, remembering the name, I commented, "So he's the one the joke Health Potion was for?"

Jackie groaned and told me, "Thanks a lot, Lily, you just wasted a perfectly good prank." Duke just chuckled and remarked, "I thought it had been a while. Thanks, new kid."

Curious about something I had seen while shaking Duke's hand, I asked him, "Hey Duke, what's that ring you've got on?"

Duke held up his hand so I could see the ring and told me, "Oh this? Jackie, didn't you tell her?" "Only about mine. I didn't have a chance to tell her about the rest." She responded.

Duke rolled his eyes and told me, "Well Lily, this is the Ring of Alchemy. It's one of four rings we all have, like Jackie's Ring of Flight." I looked at the ring closely, and saw that it had a symbol inscribed on the front. It was a circle with a triangle inside, with a square inside the triangle, and finally a circle inside the square.

"What does it do?" I asked him, and he grinned and held up his hand. After a moment, a white glowing cube appeared in his hand, and the glow faded to reveal that it was a block of dirt. "It lets me create materials out of nothing, and transform them into other materials."

"That's amazing." I said, but before another word could be said, a big wall of green goo burst through the door, carrying with it two girls, one my age and one a little younger. They both slid out of the goo onto their feet, and the older one said to the room, "Hey everyone, we're here."

"Hey Joan, hey Mika." Jackie greeted them, and the younger one turned back to the goo and told it, "Thanks Slippy, you can go home now. See you later!" The goo thrummed deeply and left, and the older girl came up to me and said, "So you're why Jackie called us over, huh? I'm Joan."

The younger girl told me, "And I'm Mika. Nice to meet you." Jackie explained to me, "Mika has the Ring of Tongues. It lets her talk to Mobs, and Joan has the Ring of Enchantment. It lets her Enchant things without an Enchanting Table, and make new Enchantments."

After Jackie was done with her explanation, I looked them both over. Joan was wearing a dark blue halter top with faded jeans and no shoes. Her skin was a little less pale than Jackie's, and she had green eyes and black hair in a ponytail. Mika wore a sky blue dress with white on the hem, and was also barefoot, with green eyes and black hair in pigtails, marking the two of them as siblings. Before any of us could say anything else, I heard a brief whistling sound, and an explosion rocked the clubhouse. "What the hell was that?!" I asked, and with a grim face, Jackie told me, "The City's attacking us."

And there it is, the newest chapter of Griefer. I am again sorry for not updating in so long, but I will try to update more often. See you next time!


End file.
